The present invention relates to load tie-down systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to adjustably positionable anchor arrangements for securing load binder chains or the like to a vehicle bed or body.
It is common practice to secure loads on vehicles such as flat bed trailers and railway flat cars by the use of binder straps, chains and the like which are connected to anchor points on the vehicle. Because of the wide variations in load configurations, dimensions, etc. which may be carried by a vehicle, it is also common practice to provide some means for adjustably positioning the anchor points. Numerous such arrangements have been designed over the years. Examples of positionally adjustable anchor devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,610,587, Pietzsch; 2,713,499 Wagner; 3,315,617, Schwiebert et al; and 3,633,937, Hlinsky.
Many of the adjustable anchor arrangements of the prior art include bottom channels in which the anchor devices are slidably mounted. Closed bottom channels are subject to clogging with dirt, debris, and when the anchor arrangement is installed on an open-topped vehicle such as a flat bed trailer or railway flat car, with snow and ice. Other known positionally adjustable anchor systems involve complex latching systems for retaining the anchors in the desired positions. The complexity, however, contributes to the cost of the assemblies and to the likelyhood of malfunction. Still other prior art units employ removable pins or bolts to secure the anchor in position. With such arrangements, there is a problem of losing the pins or bolts.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a positionally adjustable load tie-down anchor assembly which is characterized by its simplicity of construction and operation, reliablility and durability.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a positionally adjustable anchor assembly which may be readily incorporated into new equipment without necessitating major design modifications therein and which is capable of being added to existing equipment inexpensively.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a positionally adjustable anchor assembly which may be installed on a flat bed trailer so as not to interfere with or obstruct any portion of the load carrying of the trailer.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a positionally adjustable anchor assembly which includes a latching arrangement having only two moving parts and which is characterized by the absence of separable or removable components.